Saving Hawke
by Scenic Sakura
Summary: Hawke and Fenris have travelled together for 6 years now, alongside Anders, Varric and Isabela. Varric likes to tease Fenris about Hawke, but he knows that Hawke definitely has a thing for him. Fenris is oblivious to this and thinks that Hawke hates him, so he's hidden his feelings for her away...But when they go and face Danarius, Fenris can't help to get his emotions involved.
1. Alone

My whole body was tense in anticipation. I'm about to ask Hawke to help me with something really important, I just hope she treats it as seriously as I do…she has a tendency to joke about everything, it's as if she doesn't care about anything at all.

"Fenris," Hawke entered the room, in an attire I hadn't seen in a while, an outfit which was…revealing. She had new, sharper blades on her person too. I think it would be better not to ask, I'd rather not get myself into an awkward conversation before talking about this. "This had better be important, I have a case I need to chase up involving my mo-"

Hawke stopped her sentence there and coughed before standing up straight. "-Never mind, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

I raised an eyebrow slightly before taking a quick breath.

"I have word that my sister is here, in Kirkwall. I gathered enough coin to get her here." I started, my fists clenched slightly, why was this so hard to say? I need Hawke's help but I'm walking around the main topic…I don't really care about what she judges of me and my situation right now…so why am I not telling her this straight?

"So? Go to her." Hawke stated, looking at me with a blank expression, snapping me out of my trail of thought. Tension made my face scrunch up faintly.

"You don't understand, Hawke. This could be a trap. Someone could have followed her. Danarius could have sent her there." My voice started to shake with anger lacing my tone.

"Alright, so let's go down there. Want me to collect Anders on the way?" Hawke smirked while turning her back, my eyes uncontrollably looked downwards and it was inevitable that I saw how the outfit she was wearing, certainly enhanced her already curvy body.

"Like I have a choice…" I muttered while diverting my eyes elsewhere. Hawke chuckled quite differently from the way I've heard before…It was a soft laugh, almost like it was evident in her voice that she was a female, for once. She's usually quite brutish…outwardly at least.

"It's fine. I was just teasing. I visited Anders on the way here and he could do with some….alone time." Hawke giggled in quite a menacing demeanour.

"Oh." Was all I could say.

There was barely any conversation from my Mansion to the hanged man. I observed Hawkes movements very closely.

She seems nervous…anxious? Something wasn't right about this. I looked over to my right as we entered Lowtown and I saw Gamlen talking to some child.

I noticed that Hawke tried to avoid eye contact with him and the child. She even pretended not to hear Gamlen shout about her mother.

"…Hawke?" I tried to question as she held her hand up at the same moment.

"The Hanged Man. Maybe we'll bump into Isabela and Varric here as well as your sister." She said while opening the door.

"Leto?!" A slightly worried sound emerged from a small table in the back of the building.

I looked over in the direction of the voice and saw a small, meek looking elf looking over in my direction.

"Varania?" I responded. I couldn't move my body, it was like I was so happy to see something that I remembered so clearly from my very vague memory. But something was eating at the back of my mind.

"Don't look now, but I think that old, wrinkly man over there has a crush on you." Hawke leaned near to my right ear and stated quietly in her usual sarcastic way. My markings gave off a small but noticeable pulse of pain.

I looked to my right and there _he_ was. Walking down the steps.

"Ah, My little Fenris." Danarius sung while looking at me up and down, as if admiring a trophy. I felt nothing but anger towards everyone who was standing around me.

"You set me up!" I hissed at my sister, she merely gave me a pathetic look,

"Don't blame her, she was just doing as she was told." Danarius laughed, my attention snapped back to him. I wanted to brutally murder him on the spot, but something in my bones was holding me back…was it the Lyrium? Or was it my weakness?

"Ah, I see you have yourself a mistress here." He stated while walking closer to Hawke.

I looked in her Direction and noticed she was staring, challengingly, into my former master's eyes.

She can't just do that, she will get killed. Wait, what am I saying? What have I to fear? Hawke is much stronger than Danarius.

"That's cute, I'm not quite his mistress, but it would be fun to boss him around like a little pawn-no wait, more like my knight." Hawke stated. I frowned at her.

Before anyone could respond, the door to the Hanged Man swung open.

"Okay Hawke. I'm here like you asked." I couldn't stop from scowling at the mage who entered the building.

"Perfect timing, Anders. I hope you plan on doing absolutely everything that I asked of you, without fault." Hawke said nonchalantly. I looked over at Hawke, her green eyes avoiding my own.

"Regrettably, yes…" Anders replied. He walked by my side and almost ignored my presence.

"Okay. Here's the deal, Danarius." Hawke said taking a small step towards him. "I'm assuming you have heard of my name?" She continued.

I eyed both her and Anders very suspiciously.

"Of course, I have done my research. You've made quite the name of yourself, Champion of Kirkwall, former Fereldan. Quite impressive I must say." He chuckled whilst he crossed his arms.

"Then you could also say that I am much stronger than your former, slave." Hawke continued. I looked at her in shock. What was she doing? Is she trying to make me feel terribly for my weakness?

"What are you getting at?" Danarius asked, quite curious as he un-winded his arms from each other.

"Whatever methods you used to get those Lyrium markings on Fenris, can be done to me…With dark Lyrium." Hawke answered plainly.

I looked at her in bewilderment. I opened my mouth to say something but Anders firmly placed his hand on my shoulder, as if to tell me to stop.

I shrugged his hand off and continued to watch the scene in front of me.

"Non-sense, there is a very short supply of Dark Lyrium left on the planet. In fact you could almost say that it's a legend." Danarius stated angrily.

Hawke's hand shook slightly before she reached into her side pouch and pulled out an extremely concentrated piece of Dark Lyrium, slightly bigger than her own hand, and presented it to Danarius.

Danarius looked at the Lyrium with pure hunger in his eyes.

"My offer is, you leave the weak elf here, in exchange for me. And this Lyrium. Do what you want with both me and the Lyrium and leave the elf alone. Is that a fair deal?" Hawke said, with uncertainty in her tone.

The weak elf? Was that all I was to her? I should have known. Hawke and I never really saw eye to eye, but I thought that there was something more than…that.

"You raise an interesting proposition indeed…" Danarius stretched his words out. I could tell that he was having difficulties in choosing. Unfortunately, Danarius doesn't prize a stranger and a piece of Lyrium over his prized former slave.

Hawke placed the Lyrium back into her pouch before she looked over at Anders, she looked worried. Anders simply frowned and nodded his head slightly.

"Fine." Danarius said. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. How can that be? Choosing a stranger over me? "On one term, you have to prove yourself."

"Alright, then I will ask an additional term on my side. I have something I need to wrap up here in Kirkwall. As soon as I complete my task I will return to you." She stupidly agreed.

"Hawke!" I grunted, nothing but anger in my voice and actions. Anders simply held his hand up. He's treating me just like Danarius was. Just because he's a mage…What gives him the justification to treat me like that?!

"Hmm." Danarius frowned and impatiently tapped his finger against the fabric around his leg. "How, long will this take?"

"The remainder of this afternoon, No later than evening I imagine." Hawke closed her eyes briefly before fixing her bent posture.

"Fine. You're nowhere near as cute as my little Fenris but I will allow only this additional, _thing_ , nothing else. You are to meet me and my men back here at evening. Don't bother trying to run away from this." Danarius took his hand out and held Hawke by her throat before tightening his grip. "I've got my eye on you." He claimed, amusement lighting up his eyes.

I looked over at Hawke and she was just letting him hurt her, I can't believe what I'm seeing here…She doesn't usually take thing from anyone.

He removed his hand and there was a visible red mark where Danarius' hand had been. Hawke nodded and bowed slightly before turning on the spot.

I watched Danarius walked back to his men, with a bloodcurdling smirk and my sister following close behind. I couldn't believe my eyes. What the hell just happened?

"C'mon you two. We have little time." Hawke muttered quietly. Anders looked at me, waiting for me to walk ahead. I reluctantly tore my gaze from Danarius and followed Hawke out of the Hanged man.

* * *

XD My FIRST Dragon Age Fanfiction :3 (Not a Naruto one xD Which is rare! :D) Please review and add your thoughts. I'd love to hear what you have got to say about this :3


	2. Silence

As soon as the door to the Hanged man slammed shut I stood in front of Hawke and scowled at her. She averted her eyes, trying to ignore me so I grabbed her head and forced it to look at me.

"What do you think you're doing Hawke…Why are you giving yourself away when we could easily just kill Danarius and be done with this?!" my tone got angrier with every word I spoke. This makes no sense whatsoever, I thought Hawke had my back.

"You will do well not to touch my face again, Fenris." Was all Hawke said after a long pause of silence.

"Oh? You finally made a move on Hawke, I'm proud of you Fenris." A chuckle emerged from behind Hawke. I took a look over her shoulder and saw Varric standing there with a smug look on his face.

Hawke slapped my hand away from her face before walking ahead with Anders, to talk to Gamlen I believe.

"What's eating Hawke?" Varric asked me. I looked at him blankly as I tried to form the right words in my head.

"She's trading herself and some of the dark Lyrium we found on the expedition, for me." I shook my head and looked down.

"What? That's crazy. Why would she do that?" Varric walked by my side and motioned me to walk towards Hawke.

"I have no idea. It's too late to kill Danarius…Because he's used Blood Magic on her," my fists automatically started to tense and shake. "If we kill him, she dies too. But maybe we could wait until she proves herself, and then he'll remove it and we could strike then and-"

"There are trails of blood, I'll follow them. Go back to the house and wait there, in case mother comes back." Hawkes strong voice cut through my own.

"Okay, but you better hurry, I'm not going to forgive you if anything has happened to her." Gamlen grumbled before walking back in the direction of his home.

Hawke nodded and smiled at the child before handing him over quite a large pouch of coins.

"Thank you for your help." She said before turning on the spot. "Ah, Varric. If it isn't my favourite Dwarf!" Hawke held her arms out as she spoke.

Varric frowned and looked over at Hawke.

"I hope you know what you're doing Hawke…" He said. I looked over at him and eyes him cautiously. Why does everyone seem so okay with this dangerous decision she's made?

"When haven't I known what I'm doing?" Hawke winked at Varric and stretched her arms above her head. "Although for now, we need to hurry and follow this blood trail and find my mother, quickly." She started to jog and run toward a secluded house. With Varric and Anders close behind.

I don't know what even compelled me to keep quiet and not say anything about what happened in the Hanged man and follow Hawke…I'm curious to what plan she seems to have figured out in her head.

"She must be in here!" Hawke said, worry blatant in her words.

As soon as we entered the house I had a strong feeling that something horrible has already happened to Hawkes mother. I looked over at Anders and he gave me the same look. We both looked in the direction of Varric and he was keeping a strong face and looked ahead, but he also had the same feeling.

We all ventured deeper into the building until we faced a crazed mage standing in front of a shrine and a big chair. A lady with a veil covering the back of her head was sitting in the chair, although her appearance was hidden.

"Where is my mother?" Hawke asked angrily, the mage simply looked at her with a sickening hunger swirling in his eyes.

"I have touched the face of the maker and survived." He cackled, and as he said this the lady stood up, almost puppet like, and turned on the spot to face us.

It was Hawke's mother…But it was only her head…She had other people's body parts attached to her to form another body. I felt a sudden thump of disgust surge through my body, this was utterly sick.

"You bastard!" Hawke growled venomously before walking up to the mage and sizing him up. "What have you done to her?"

I didn't get the chance to take a look at Hawkes' reaction to this….seeing her mother like this. She must be feeling awful if it caused such a strong reaction from myself.

"I have created the perfect being, the maker herself." He replied, with more lust for power in his eyes becoming more apparent, Hawke simply pulled out her blade and stabbed him right in the heart,

"You are a monster. I hope you rot." She muttered darkly, I barely made out those words as she pulled out the blade out of his chest and decapitated the mage.

The body fell to the floor with a sickening thud, with his head landing loudly beside him.

"Hawke." A feeble voice called from the puppet body that resembled Hawke's mother had limped and jerked in her direction.

Hawkes severely angry face had immediately turned into a soft and upset one as she turned around to hold her mother.

Hawke had sunk to her knees as she placed her mother's head on her lap.

"I was too late, Mother. I'm so sorry. I should have got here sooner…I should have seen this coming." Hawke's voice was shaky, as if she was crying.

"It's not your fault, darling. I'm so proud of what you have become. Give all my love to Bethanie will you?" Hawke's mothers breathing had become really loud and she seemed to struggle with her words.

Hawke shook her head in denial and Hawke turned to face Anders. Her eyes were red, her face pale and tears were threatening to roll down her cheeks.

"Anders, isn't there something you could do?" Hawke choked on her words. Anders shook his head slowly.

"I'm sorry Hawke."

Hawke closed her eyes, tears raced down her face as she looked back to her mother.

"I love you, my darling daughter, At least I will be able to meet up with your father, and Carver now." As those words echoed through the room Hawkes mother fell to the ground.

Silence filled the room. I didn't know if it was best to say anything at all. I looked at Varric and Anders, both had their heads bowed down.

"Let's tell Gamlen the bad news…" Hawke said grimly while standing up and walking out of the building without turning back to look at us.

The silence filled the group for a long duration of the journey before we arrived at Gamlen's house.

"So? Where is Leandra?" Gamlen said, not a moment after we entered his house,

"She's gone…I was too late." Hawke said. I looked over at her unsurely. I hope that she doesn't blame herself for this.

"So it's your fault!" Gamlen shook his head and gave Hawke a stern look. Hawke merely stared blankly at him. "Get out of my home. I'll break the news to Bethanie."

We left the house without another word and I looked at Hawke.

"Why are you doing this, Hawke?" I spoke up. Hawke ignored me and walked ahead to the Hanged man. I shot a glare at her back before Varric placed his hand on my arm and shook his head.

"If this doesn't go to plan, then I will explain everything to you later, Fenris." I softened my face and looked back at Hawke.

I'm completely clueless when it comes to this lady…reluctantly I followed her, Anders and Varric into the hanged man.

* * *

I'll be going back and fixing any spelling/grammatical mistakes later on when I re-read this ^_^ thank you for reading


End file.
